


Wake Up

by padfootfreak14



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fulfillment 'Imagine Reid getting a call for a case and being told to call you because they don't have your number on file, he rolls over and whispers for you to wake up'  Rated teen for mentions of violence and hints of sexy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

It had been an incredibly long week for Spencer and for once it wasn’t from a particularly rough or extended case, at least not entirely though he had just gotten back from a case at the start of the week. He had offered to help you get moved in before you officially started working with the BAU. You didn’t have all of your belongings yet, you hadn’t seen the point in immediately having everything hipped cross country when you’d be living in a not so large apartment for the time being. Once you picked out a house you would have everything sent out but you had everything you would need until then. That didn’t make it any easier to move in, what with heavy boxes and stairs and Spencer had work during the day so you spent that time getting acquainted with the city before you ended up spending your days there as well. You had plans at taking him on a little shopping spree at the bookstore once you were all settled to thank him for helping you get everything moved in after working all day. You could’ve gotten it done yourself, but he’d insisted that he wanted to help you so you let it be to avoid arguing over it.

By the end of the week you were so sick of lugging and unloading boxes that you called it quits and decided that anything you didn’t already have unpacked couldn’t be all that important so you’d just pull it out of the box if you needed it. Spencer offered to finish the boxes himself if you were tired of unpacking, at least until you threatened to raid his bookshelves while he slept and turn everything in to a giant mess. That was threat enough to get him to stand down for fear of having to redo all his bookshelves. The first night he was able to come home from work he fell asleep almost straight after he’d eaten dinner. The hard earned sleep didn’t last through the night, it couldn’t have been much past two or three in the morning when his phone started ringing. Hearing the phone going off from the night stand beside the bed, Spencer scrunched his face at the disturbance before groaning and rolling on to his back to grab the offending device. He could guess without looking who was calling at this hours of the night.

“Hello?” Spencer muttered drowsily, wishing this could’ve at least waited until the morning.

“Hey kid, hate to wake you up but we’ve got a case.” Came Morgan’s voice. Spencer hadn’t expected the call to be from Hotch, almost always when they got a case and weren’t in the offices the quickest way was for each of them to call the next and it was usually Rossi or Morgan that ended up calling him. “Hotch wants us all on the plane and ready to go within the hour.” Well that sounded particularly serious.

“Alright, does the rest of the team already know?” Spencer asked, already knowing the answer. He took the least amount of time of time to get ready so he was typically the last called.

“Not yet but we’ll get everyone called,” Morgan’s response confused Spencer until he continued “Hotch needs you to call Y/N, we don’t have a current number on file for her yet. She’s not supposed to report in until Monday but we’re gonna need her on this case and you’re the only one that has her contact info.” Being called before the others made more sense now, you were new on the team, they didn’t know how long you might take to get ready or how hard you might be to get a hold of. They still could’ve called him last and it wouldn’t have made much difference.

“Alright, I’ll let her know and see you on the plane,” Spencer responded, hanging up the phone and setting it back down before rolling back on to the side he’d previously been sleeping on and his sleeping companion. With a disappointed sigh Spencer moved the hair from her face, wrapping his arm back around her waist before kissing the edge of her shoulder eliciting a soft muttering. “Y/N,” He whispered in your ear, half rousing you from your sleep and causing you to grumble back at him. You felt him laugh against your neck before he spoke again. “Wake up, Morgan just called and they need us for a case.”

“What do you mean need us, I don’t start until Monday,” You responded softly, shifting back against him.

“Both of us, Morgan said that Hotch told him to have me call you since they don’t have your contact information and he feels that we’re going to need you on the case. We have to be on the plane inside the hour,” He responded, you already missed the fun Spencer you fell asleep with. “Lucky you were so easy to get a hold of,” He added, tightening the arm around your waist for a moment. Probably the last of the fun Spencer you’d see until the case was done and you were back home. He also apparently hadn’t been joking when he’d said that he wasn’t going to outright tell the team about your living arrangement, which seemed pointless considering they’d know once you turned in your finalized paperwork.

“You know they’re going to figure out we’re living together when I give them the last of my paperwork,” You remarked, twisting around to face him.

“I know, I just wanted to keep you to myself a while before everyone finds out you’re living with me and realizes that you aren’t just some old friend from school.” You hated how disappointed he sounded about it, that sad look on his face absolutely destroyed you.

“You’re too sweet for your own good Spencer, you really are,” You said softly, leaning forward and kissing him. You could feel him relax as he kissed back and though you’d have liked to continue the resulting tardiness wasn’t something you at all wanted to have to explain. “We should get ready before we end up late, and we’ll continue this once we get back home okay?”

By some stroke of luck, you managed to get to the air strip and not exactly be the last ones there. You managed to play off the nervousness as it being your first case and arriving with Spencer as not knowing the way there and he’d offered to take you so you weren’t late. It felt wrong to lie after only being with the team a few minutes but with the case you were faced with you realized it had been the best option. Hotch didn’t look at the papers you gave him, just stored them away before he and Garcia briefed the team during the flight.

You would have been completely happy if that luck would have held out, if you could’ve just gotten through the case, caught the bad guy and then gone home. Back to Spencer’s apartment, his bed that was a bit too small to fit both of you and back to what you’d halted to make it to the plane on time. Instead, you woke up with a terrified young woman, locked in this ice cold room and you were reasonably certain that two of the fingers on your left hand were broken from where they’d been slammed in a door and your shoulder was dislocated. Not how you had imagined ending up when you had gone to speak to a potential witness. Hearing a noise outside, you ushered the girl to the corner of the room and stood protectively in front of her clutching a bar you’d managed to pry free from a wall. Injured, alone and generally unarmed was not how you wanted to face down an UNSUB, especially not this one. You desperately hoped the team would find you in time.

“Reid, when did Y/N leave for the witness’ house?” Hotch asked, setting down his phone after trying to get through to yours for the umpteenth time. You were supposed to have brought back the witness but it had been over an hour since Hotch had returned and you still weren’t back from the house ten minutes away from the police station.

“Half an hour before you came back,” He replied, trying not to give away how concerned he was that you’d been gone for so long. It was hard not to show the concern, you’d all seen what this unsub did to his victims and the thought that you were out alone and still not back terrified him. It didn’t make him feel any better that Hotch looked more concerned now as well

“We need to go check the house,” Hotch responded before he and Reid both went out to a waiting SUV and traveled the ten minute drive in five. The front door was slightly ajar and further investigation revealed the smashed in back door. There was no sign of you however, a trail of blood from the kitchen led them to a body in the closet, the body of the witness you’d been sent to retrieve. The only lead on the UNSUB’s location was an older building that JJ, Rossi and Morgan were already on their way to. The only hope was that the UNSUB didn’t know the team was on to him and didn’t know they were headed to the building if that was where he kept his victims and if he kept to his time table there was a chance they could still find you in time. Spencer felt physically ill, he had encouraged you to join the team, let you go off to get the witness by yourself and now the UNSUB had you. The probability of finding you alive wasn’t good, even on his time table the UNSUB didn’t keep the victims alive long and you had the misfortune of just being an FBI agents in his way. When the police arrived to handle the crime scene, Reid followed Hotch back to the SUV, shaking as he got in. “We need to review everything, if the location that we sent the others to isn’t right we need to find out where he’s been keeping his victims.” Reid nodded numbly, trying to focus enough to think of the details of the case but he couldn’t. All he could think of were all the possibilities if they didn’t find you in time and if the rest of the team wasn’t heading to the right location…the likeliness of finding you alive wasn’t good. This wouldn’t even be happening if he’d have just gone with you to the house. Hotch calling his name jarred him from his thoughts and Reid realized how unusual his reaction was probably coming across.

“Before Y/N joined the team, when you asked if I knew her, I was lying when I said that I’d was friends with her in school but we hadn’t been in contact for a while,” Reid confessed “It was true years ago, she called me one day and said that she was flying out this way for a few days and asked if we could get together and catch up. We were supposed to meet but we got a case and didn’t get back until she was supposed to have flown back but she extended her trip just so she could see me before she went home. I hadn’t been expecting to see her after I told her there was a case and I had to cancel you but when I called her on the way back to my apartment to apologize again she told me that she extended the trip and she still wanted to get together. I didn’t want to say no, even before we stopped calling and writing letters I hadn’t seen her in so long and she stayed longer just so she could see me. I didn’t even go home first, I just went right to the hotel she was staying at and she was so happy to see me there, no one is ever that happy to see me not even my mom.” Reid paused, holding on to the details of the few days the two of you had been able to spend together that suddenly seemed too personal to share with anyone. “When she left she made me promise we would stay in touch better that we wouldn’t let more years go by that we didn’t…that we didn’t let all the years we’d known each other just die. She would make trips out, she didn’t even bother trying to say they were for work or anything else she always just said it was because she missed me. When we started dating she would leave these messages on my phone if we were on a case and I couldn’t answer just telling me to be safe and call her when I got back so she knew I was safe. If anything happened she would fly out and stay with me until she was satisfied I was alright. She called right after you asked me if I knew her, she wanted to know what I thought about the idea of her moving out here and joining the team. I didn’t even think about what if something happened to her, I just thought that it would mean seeing each other all the time, she could just stay with me and she’d be great with the team. I didn’t think…” When Reid trailed off what he was saying he realized that they were just parked outside the precinct, he hadn’t even realized they had gotten back. “We didn’t even finish getting her unpacked, she said she was tired of spending all our time unpacking so we left what was left of the boxes and then Morgan called and said we had a case and we just got dressed and left. She doesn’t even have a gun yet, she’s completely unarmed and now the UNSUB has her and she has no way to protect herself and we don’t even know who has her yet alone know for sure where she could be.”

“Reid, we will find her,” Hotch assured, he sounded more certain than Reid felt, he didn’t even seem bothered that Reid had lied about his relationship with Y/N. “I wouldn’t have brought her in to the field if I thought she couldn’t defend herself if something went wrong but right now we need to focus and figuring out any other locations that the UNSUB could be using to hold his victims, if our first location is wrong we need to be ready to search the other options. Take what you feel about her and let that be your drive, if anyone can figure this out Reid it’s you.”

When the door opened and the UNSUB stepped in you swung the bar, ignoring the pain in your shoulder as you did. Morgan burst in shortly after, finding the unsub on the ground and you still brandishing the metal bar. You didn’t release your grip on it or move from in front of the terrified girl until Morgan had him cuffed and he was led out by Rossi who had arrived not long after Morgan.

“For your first time in the field you handled yourself pretty well,” Morgan said to you after the girl left with JJ. He still looked surprised to see you.

“Thanks. How did you guys get here so fast?” You asked, you could be wrong but it hadn’t seemed like you had been there very long.

“Rossi, JJ and I were already on our way here to see if there were any leads here. Hotch called and said they lost contact with you after you went to talk to the witness and couldn’t find any trace of you at her house, but they found her body stuffed in a closet.”

“I didn’t get that far, he knocked me out before I was even all the way in the house,” You said sheepishly, it felt like a stupid mistake you probably shouldn’t have made.

“We all get caught off guard sometimes, what matters is that you’re safe and we stopped him before he could do any serious damage to either of you. And that’s a good thing, a certain doctor friend of yours has been awfully worried since they realized you’d been taken,” Morgan replied, laughing when he brought up Spencer. “Awful lot for just friends,” He teased, just in time as you heard more cars pull up outside the building. Saved by the rest of the team as it was, walking past him you stepped out of the building to more vehicles than seemed entirely logical. If the team hadn’t started suspecting there might be a little more going on with you and Spencer by however he’d reacted when they’d discovered you missing, his response to seeing you would definitely have them thinking that. When he wrapped his arms around you, you wished there would have been a brief pause so you could’ve warned him about your shoulder with something more than the hiss of pain you let out.

The flight home was quiet, you were assured this wasn’t unusual especially after rough cases. The team would occasionally look between you and Spencer, who hadn’t really said anything to you. You weren’t thrilled about it, as you’d learned there were worse looks to see on his face than the sad disappointed look. If you weren’t so tired yourself you’d probably have thrown something at him for ignoring you and pretending to be engrossed in the book you could tell he wasn’t really reading. There was also the matter of your right arm that was in a sling after they’d fixed the dislocated shoulder and insisted it was protocol to send you off in the sling, and the middle and pointer fingers on your left hand that would remain in the metal finger and taped together until they were no longer broken. Since you couldn’t openly throw something at him, you accepted a few compliments on how you handled the situation before feigning sleep for the duration of the flight home. The drive back to the apartment wasn’t much different, Spencer had taken your bag and put it in the car, helped you get your seatbelt on and avoided any further contact until you were back, when he wordlessly insisted on helping you out of the car and taking your back inside. You were ready to lock yourself in the bedroom and make him sleep on the couch when he finally said something.

“I told Hotch,” He said softly, his voice sounded strained and even just one case in as a profiler you could easily pick up that he was still upset. With all his insistence on not bringing up that you were together, you had a hard time believing he’d just up and told your boss about it. He cut you off before you could voice your opinion on the matter. “I. I didn’t know what else to do, he wouldn’t have believed I was that terrified for you if you were just my friend. You saw what he did to the other victims, I didn’t think we were going to find you in time and it would’ve been my fault because I encouraged you to move out here and accept the offer to join the team but I couldn’t protect you.” This was so many times worse than seeing him disappointed before you’d left for the case, he just looked so broken and distraught.

“Please don’t do this,” You pleaded softly, shrugging off the sling and grasping his face in your hands “We promised no what ifs, this isn’t going to work if you’re going to put yourself through this every time I get hurt or something happens. I can’t take seeing you like this, none of this was your fault.” Spencer’s arms wrapped around your waist and you let your own arms drop as he pulled you in to him and dropped head against your shoulder. You could feel him shaking, feel the first tears drop and soak in to the fabric of your shirt. Wrapping your arms around him, you turned your head to kiss the side of his neck. “It’s okay now,” You whisper to him, “I’m safe, we’re home, all of that is over now. You protected me just fine, you were the one that figured out where he’d be, not the others. I’m sorry I worried you so much. If you keep this up much longer Spencer you’re going to make me sad too. You want to know a secret?”

“I guess,” He replied weakly

“When I came to I was scared out of my mind. One minute I’m going to pick up a witness and the next minute I wake up in some ice cold room in pain and with this girl that couldn’t look any more scared if she tried.”

“But Morgan said when he got to the room you had the UNSUB subdued,” Came his confused response

“Well if you wouldn’t interrupt!” You teased “I was scared, of course I was. I had no weapon, I was injured and now I had to protect someone else. I broke a metal bar off the wall to use, and when he came back to the room I hit him. It wasn’t anything spectacular, you hit someone with a metal bar hard enough you’re probably going to do some damage. But that isn’t the important part of the secret,” You added, leaving a little dramatic pause.

“Then what is?”

“I was scared, but I knew that you would realize something was wrong when I didn’t come back and I knew that you would figure out where he took me and everything would be okay. So I thought through my options and took a chance when I had it, Morgan came in and handled everything else before I needed to do anything more, and when I stepped outside there you were. Just like I knew you’d be because I always know that even if you aren’t there with me physically, you’re still protecting me. Spencer where are you going?!” You stammered out after he pulled away from you and walked out of the room without responding to you. The indignant part of you wanted to stomp after him, figure out what it was he was rummaging through, the same part wanting to get angry that he walked off and fight with him over it. The rest of you was tired, and though confused knew that there was bound to be a very Spencer reason that he walked off that certainly wasn’t that he couldn’t deal with the situation. His apartment was too small for that kind of avoidance, he’d have just left the apartment if that was the case. Glad there was a clean glass next to the sink that wouldn’t involve reaching or trying to handle it with your left hand you filled it with water and leaned against the counter while you waited for Spencer to come back in. Your patience and the glass of water didn’t last long enough for that and you left the kitchen to find Spencer in the bedroom, standing by the dresser. “Spencer?” You questioned, sitting down on the bed

“Did you mean all that? You really trust me that much?” He was going to be the death of your sanity, you would swear it.

“Of course I did! And yes I trust you that much, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have moved all the way out here, we wouldn’t be together and I absolutely wouldn’t have come join the BAU. What is it with you all of a sudden doubting things I’ve been telling you for years, I mean how many times do I have to keep saying this? If I wasn’t happy, if I wasn’t sure any of this was what I wanted, I wouldn’t be doing it. You’ve known me almost twenty years Spencer, you should know by now that I love you and you make me happy and I wouldn’t say something to you that I didn’t mean. Just because we work a case that was terrifying and horrible for us doesn’t make me any less happy with you, if anything it reminds me how much time we wasted because neither one of us was willing to admit that we cared more than as just friends.”

“I don’t want to waste any more time with you Y/N, not after tonight, not anymore. I should’ve done this sooner.” You watch him, confused, as he finally walked over to you. Your confusion turned to a shocked disbelief when he dropped to one knee and you saw what he’d been fiddling with when you walked in. You covered your mouth and you weren’t even sure why, perhaps to instinctively calm your erratic breathing. “I know I’m not usually the forward one and that you usually make the first moves But I’ve been thinking about us a lot more and how much time we spent avoiding making anything of us because we were afraid and I don’t want to be forty and still too afraid of what could happen that we can’t control to go after what we can. Y/N, will you marry me?” 

“How could I ever say no to you?” You laughed before leaning forward to kiss him like you’d been wanting to since the team found you. Now the two of you really had something to let the team in on next time you saw them, which you hoped to god wouldn’t be for a few days. “There’s that smile again,” You said softly as Spencer slid the ring on to your thankfully not broken ring finger. “Now that we have a little more to celebrate, I think we still have to pick up on something from say, the last time we were alone,” You added with a laughed, pulling him up to the bed.


End file.
